The technical field of the present invention relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus, a receiving method and a receiving/transmitting method of three-dimension (hereinafter, “3D”) video.
In the following Patent Documents 1 is described “to provide a digital broadcast receiving apparatus for enabling to notice, actively, that a program desired by a user will start on a certain channel, etc.” (see [0005] of the Patent Document 1), as a problem to be dissolved, and also as a dissolving means thereof is described “comprising a means for taking out program information included in a digital airwave and for selecting a target program to be noticed with using selection information, which is registered by the user, and a means for displaying a message informing an existence of the selected target program to be noticed, cutting into a screen being presently displayed” (see [0006] of the Patent Document 1).
Also, in the following Patent Document 2 is described “to provide a video data producing apparatus of allowing the video data to have flexibility for the purpose of the 3D display, and a video data reproducing apparatus for reproducing that data” (see of the Patent Document 2), as a problem to be dissolved, and also as a dissolving means thereof is described “a video data recording apparatus comprises a 3D display control information producing portion while inputting and encoding a parameter presenting a condition of the time when photographing 3D pictures, and a file producing portion for producing a multimedia information file including both photographing condition information and 3D video data or at least either one of the 3D video data video data or 2D video data” (see [0015] of the Patent Document 2), etc.
Also, in the following Patent Document 3 is described “to provide a reproducing apparatus for compensating stereoscopic vision of a graphic when doing random accessing” (see the abstract of the Patent Document 3), as a problem to be dissolved, and also as a dissolving means thereof is described “each of a left-view graphic stream and a right-view graphic stream, which are included in a digital stream received from a distributing apparatus, includes one (1) or more numbers of display set(s) (hereinafter, being called “DS”), and each DS is a group of data to be used for displaying a graphic object for one (1) screen. One (1) or more numbers of DS (s) included in the left-view graphic stream mentioned above correspond (s) to one (1) or more numbers of DS (s) included in the right-view graphic stream mentioned above, 1 to 1, and in each DS corresponding to is set up a reproduction time, being same on a reproduction time axis of the vide stream mentioned above. The above-mentioned DS includes therein all of the data necessary for displaying the graphic objects for one (1) piece of screen, or condition information indicative of being the difference or not from the DS just before, and the condition information included in the DS corresponding thereto indicates the same contents” (see the abstract of the Patent Document 3).